


Unexpected Space: Return

by Wishful86



Series: Tales of the Unexpected [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Engagement, Gen, M/M, Returning to the unexpected, Support, Warm, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Aaron is out of the hospital and needs some space from being fussed over. He returns to the church. He and Harriet chat again. Hope you enjoy.(Probably best read after reading Unexpected Space but could stand alone, I think...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while but for some reason this came to me...

Harriet looked up as the door of the church was pushed open. She was expecting it to be either Pearl about the flowers or Mrs Diggins again regarding her daughter’s christening. It turned out to be neither; it was a bundled up Aaron who started slowly making his way down the centre aisle. It was clear that her surprise visitor hadn’t yet noticed her sat at the front, on the floor, surrounded by hymn books. She started to stand and offered a “Hello.”

Aaron looked up startled, but he recovered quickly and gave her a small smile, 'Hey.’

Harriet nodded and smiled back. The young man seemed uncertain now and Harriet watched as he bit his lip. “You alright?” she asked. She remembered his last visit, “It’s been a while.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows slightly, like he didn’t quite expect her to remember, “Yeah.”

There didn't seem to be anymore information forthcoming. Harriet tilted her head, “You wanted the church to be empty, didn’t you?”

“No, no,” Aaron furrowed his brow, “I just...” he trailed off as he leaned forward slightly and put a hand to his stomach. 

Harriet frowned and took a step forward, “Are you sure you’re alright?” She remembered then that Aaron had been part of the recent accident and probably should be resting somewhere.

The young man closed his eyes momentarily then appeared to gather himself, taking the hand from his stomach, he carefully sank into a seat, “I’m fine.”

Walking towards him, shaking her head, Harriet snorted, “Well, forgive me for saying this but you don’t look fine.”

Aaron looked up at her and sighed, “Please don’t.”

Harriet sat down in the seat in front, “Don’t what?”

“I came here to get away from fuss,” Aaron admitted, then he lowered his eyes, “I know, they just want to make sure I'm alright but-“

“It’s too much?” Harriet interrupted understandingly.

Aaron looked up at her, “Yeah.”

“Do they at least know where you are?”

“Erm...” Aaron hesitated, “They think I am out with Adam.”

“Ah.”

“I know, I shouldn’t be lying.”

“I’m not judging.”

“Really?” Aaron said a little too sceptically and when Harriet rolled her eyes, Aaron's mouth quirked, “Sorry.”

Harriet smiled back. Taking a glance over the young man in front of her, she couldn’t help but notice the changes from last time he had been in her company, all those months ago. Even injured, he sat taller, seemed more at ease and there was a brightness to his eyes. It was a pleasure to see. She had seen him laughing in the pub a few times too before now and she was always surprised by just how happy she was for him. Then again, she thought, there would be few people who didn't think Aaron deserved the world. He had been through so much and was about to embark on a new journey, she noted, as the ring on his finger caught her attention.

“What’s this?” she gestured to it.

Aaron glanced down and his eyes sparkled, “Oh...I'm engaged.”

Harriet grinned, “To Robert Sugden?” She recalled how Aaron had laughed about dating him.

Aaron apparently recalled that too, “Yeah, I'm engaged to Robert Sudgen, who is quite the looker, I believe.”

“Has a big ego too so I've heard,” Harriet joked. She watched as Aaron played with the ring on his finger, seeing that same twinkle in his eyes she noticed months ago and once again felt joy for him, “Congratulations, Aaron.”

She received a bob of the head in response and couldn’t help but notice that Aaron’s shoulders had begun to tense, “Aaron?”

His eyes flicked to her and he seemed to have an internal debate before he finally spoke, “Harriet, I'm happy.”

“Well...that’s a good thing isn't it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron agreed but with his eyes cast to the floor, he whispered, “I’m scared it won’t last.”

Not for the first time, Harriet could have cried for this young man. She reached across to squeeze his shoulder, which also gained her some eye contact. She smiled, “Aaron, you know, I can’t guarantee that happiness will always be around but look how far you have come. You have come so far this year.”

“It sometimes feels like it’s not real,” Aaron admitted with a shrug.

Harriet pointed to his ring, “That there says it’s real. And do you know what else that says?”

Aaron quirked his brow. “That I'm getting married?” he answered obviously.

“Yes,” Harriet snorted but the she carried on with warmth, “But that means, someone loves you, Aaron, and they want to spend the rest of their lives with you, so even if there are difficult times ahead, you will never be alone.”

“Messed up, forever,” Aaron snorted.

The reference to Robert's words was lost on Harriet but she was encouraged by the fact that Aaron seemed more relaxed again. “So...” she ventured, “Who proposed to who?”

Aaron suddenly seemed amused. 'There’s a question,” he said vaguely before going onto explain, “Robert says he did but his proposal wasn’t actually a proper one. It was a bit of a car crash. Literally. And I don’t remember saying 'yes’ so I would definitely say I proposed.”

Harriet blinked as she tried to take in all that information. Aaron must have found her expression funny because he laughed, “We don’t do things normally.”

“So it seems,” Harriet smiled. 

“Mum is determined to make it a big Dingle do,” Aaron told her, rolling his eyes. 

“You did officially become one. It is only right,” Harriet pointed out.

Aaron snorted, “Perhaps I should become a Sugden then.”

Harriet raised her eyebrows, “A Sugden, eh?”

Aaron shook his head, “Think I'll always be a Dingle regardless.” 

“The family that stuck by you,” Harriet nodded, bringing up memories of their first meeting again.

“Yeah,” Aaron smiled knowingly then he seemed to realise something, “I guess they won’t be going anywhere either.”

Harriet looked at him in confusion.

“They’re always there in not so happy times too,” Aaron clarified, biting his lip again.

“True,” Harriet said, understanding now what the younger man meant and pleased that he was being positive again. She was about to ask if he was still going to therapy when the church door opened and a blonde head appeared round it,

“So,” Robert began, entering the church, “This is where you've been hiding?”

Harriet snorted as Aaron winced slightly. “Uh oh,” she teased, “I think someone’s busted.”

“How did you-“ Aaron started but Robert interrupted,

“Adam showed up at the pub-hadn't got a clue where you were,” Robert didn’t sound too impressed as he made his way closer, “But thankfully, Carly had seen you come in here so I didn’t need to send out much of a search party.”

“Sorry,” Aaron shut one eye and pulled a face as though he expected Robert to start ranting at him but Harriet could tell that the blonde was just relieved to have found his fiancé in one piece. She chuckled at the surprise on Aaron’s face when he received a kiss to his forehead.

“Next time you want some space, just tell me,” Robert said softly, standing back up again. He smiled at Harriet. 

She smiled back, “I can vouch for the fact that he has done nothing strenuous while he has been here,” she gestured to the mess she’d left on the floor, “In fact the lazy lad never even offered to help with my hymn books.”

Aaron frowned, “Oh, I'm sor-“

“I’m joking, Aaron,” Harriet cut him off with a grin, sharing a look with Robert.

He nodded, “Ok, well, now I know you are safe. I will leave you for a while, if you want?”

Aaron blinked up at him disbelievingly, “You will?”

“I would rather you be tucked up in bed but... yeah,” Robert shrugged. Harriet was momentarily thrown by the conversation that took place between the two young men with just their eyes. As a vicar she had seen her fair share of couples but few had the kind of connection that Robert and Aaron appeared to have. 

She was shook out of her thoughts when Aaron started to rise from his chair. Robert reaching out to help steady him when he swayed slightly. 

“You’re off then?” she said.

Aaron turned to her and shrugged, “My bed does seem like a nice option now.”

Harriet snorted, “Escape acts will take it out of you.”

Robert shook his head, “Perhaps I should put a tag on him?”

Aaron looked between them both unimpressed, “Leave off will you?”

There was a weariness to Aaron's tone that Harriet recognised as him not feeling perhaps as great as he had been and she knew Robert had heard it too when he rubbed a gentle hand down Aaron’s arm, “Right, let’s get you home.”

Harriet stood up and followed as the blonde began guiding the brunette to the door. When they reached it, Aaron turned to her, “Thanks, Harriet.”

“Anytime,” Harriet told him but then she winked, “Except maybe not-“

“Sunday mornings,” Aaron finished with her, smiling as Robert led him outside.


End file.
